Reflections
by KatWoman8
Summary: Written for the Valentine's Day Challenge at chest monsters on LiveJournal, where the theme was Past, Present, Future.


**Title:** Reflections

**Theme:** Written for the Valentine's Day Challenge at chest_monsters on LiveJournal, where the theme was Past, Present, Future

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Word Count:** 1,017

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I decided to try something different (VERY different) with the POVs here. I came up with the plot idea, then I turned on the radio and heard the wonderful Eric Clapton song _Tears in Heaven_ (which always makes me cry) and decided to do the POVs like this. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Her Past**

Gideon looked down at his niece and laughed. "Fabian! Come see what she's up to now!"

Fabian joined his brother and looked down at the huddle of red hair in the orchard behind the Burrow. At the center of the group was a little six-year old girl surrounded by her siblings – all of them older than her and all of them boys. She had a wand in her little hand. Fabian snorted. "Who do you think she purloined that from?"

"My guess would be Percy – he looks furious, but I think he's too afraid to take it away from her."

"Do you remember when the twins were born, Molly was afraid they'd take after us and cause trouble? I think she'll really have her hands full with little Ginevra," Fabian said.

Gideon laughed again. "Do you think Molly will teach her the Bat-Bogey Hex?"

Fabian rubbed his face, remembering the spells cast upon him from Molly's wand. "Those poor boys!"

**His Past**

James wrapped his arms around Lily as she sobbed onto his shoulder. She finally raised her head to look down at her little boy. Petunia had him scrubbing the loo and polishing the silver, as some of Vernon's important clients were coming to dinner. Today was Harry's fifth birthday.

"They treat him worse than a house-elf! And it's his birthday! I don't know what happened to Petunia – we were so close, once."

Just last month Dudley had received a red bicycle for his fifth birthday. Lily's heart broke when Harry had asked what a birthday was and when his was. Vernon had told him, but then cruelly added that only regular children were deserving of gifts, not freaks like Harry.

James felt tears gather in his own eyes. Not for the first time he wished that there was some way to let Dumbledore know that it was Pettigrew, not Sirius, who was the Potter's Secret-Keeper.

"Harry will… he'll be fine, Lily."

Lily leaned down, her shoulders hunching as her tears started to flow again. "But how much can one little boy take, before he breaks?"

**Present**

Dumbledore was watching over Hogwarts - as he had been ever since he arrived here. Sirius walked over to him. "Anything interesting happening there?"

The former headmaster smiled. "The DA has been activated again. The ringleaders this time are Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood."

Sirius nodded. "That's an _interesting _combination."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I wonder if I made a mistake last year when I told Harry to share what I told him with young Mister Weasley and Miss Granger only. Perhaps Ginny should have been let in on the secret, too."

Sirius snorted. "Molly would have loved that."

"Growing up with all of those brothers made her resilient. She's a good match for Harry."

Sirius watched as Ginny and Neville crept up the stairs to the Headmaster's Office. "What are they up to?"

"If I'm correct, they are going to steal the sword of Gryffindor," Dumbledore guessed.

The two watched as Snape caught the two Gryffindors in his office. Sirius felt his admiration for them build as they didn't show fear to Snape, even though he knew they must be terrified.

As the two students left the office, Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "You'll go check on the others?"

Sirius agreed.

Several weeks later the two met up again. "Since Ron left things are… strained between Harry and Hermione."

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped. "I had hoped I was wrong about him leaving."

"Hermione isn't any closer to solving the mystery of the Deathly Hallows, I'm afraid. And Harry is beginning to obsess more about them than about destroying the Horcruxes." Sirius paused before continuing. "That isn't the only thing he's obsessing about… at night when he should be guarding the tent he spends a great deal of time staring at the map."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Preoccupied with a certain dot, is he?"

"That, and bemoaning his broken wand."

"The wand worries me," Dumbledore admitted. "I had hoped that Snape would have found some way to get the wand to him."

Sirius snorted. "Snape can't even get him the bloody sword." Sirius took a deep breath. "Are you sure that Snape is on your side, is on _Harry's_ side?"

"Yes, Sirius, I am sure." Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I must go now. I'm being summoned to my portrait in Headmaster Snape's office."

**Future**

Remus watched as Harry stooped down to give Teddy some last minute instructions. Dora stepped closer to Remus and smiled at their son. "We made a good choice making Harry his godfather," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Remus laughed as Teddy tripped, dropping the pillow holding the rings. Dora sighed, leaning against him, "He is my son, isn't he?"

Ron pulled out his wand and cast a summoning spell to retrieve the rings.

"I would love to be there for that wedding," Remus commented.

"So different from ours, isn't it?" Dora was still bitter at the intolerance shown towards werewolves in the wizarding community.

He kissed the top of her head. "Take comfort in the fact that if we were still there today, it would be different, in great part to some of the people down there."

They watched as Harry joined Ron and Neville who were standing next to Kingsley. "Oh, Remus, Kingsley's going to perform the ceremony!"

Soon, they watched Teddy and Victoire walk the aisle together. Dora giggled as Teddy tried to step a little further away from the little flower girl.

Remus sighed and whispered into the air, "Someday Teddy, you will wish you hadn't done that, because she will remember and remind you for years to come."

Dora's eyes widened at his comment. "You really think so?" Remus just smiled in answer.

Luna and Hermione joined the small group and everyone turned to watch as Arthur walked down the aisle, Ginny on his arm.

"Look at how he's smiling at her."

Remus nodded. "I know how he feels, watching the woman he loves walking towards him."

"I hope they have many happy years together."

"I'm sure they will."


End file.
